


This Time

by xxDustNight88



Series: Space Dust [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione bakes the Doctor's favourite treat with the hope that he asks her on the adventure of a lifetime.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Hermione Granger
Series: Space Dust [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



> This story was written for the marvelous ANGSWIN as a gift for the Stocking of Joy event at Wizarding Crossover Connection. Angela, I hope you enjoy this fun little drabble!! Much love, xxDustNight88
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling and the BBC/Creators of Doctor Who. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Sighing heavily, Hermione put her hands on her hips and stared at the kitchen counter. It was littered with ingredients to make one of her favourite desserts, but, honestly, she wasn't baking for herself. The holidays were coming, and the Doctor had promised to visit, if only for one night. She truly hoped that maybe this time he would finally ask her to travel with him again.

Figuring she needed to get started baking or it would never get done, Hermione rolled up her sleeves and set to work. An hour or so later, she was just finishing up when the tell-tale sound of the TARDIS echoed through her flat. A smile lifted her lips, and she quickly threw down the spreader she was holding to wipe her hands and dash out of the kitchen.

Sure enough, the TARDIS was standing and taking up much of her living room. Bouncing from foot to foot in anticipation, Hermione could barely contain her excitement as the door opened and the Doctor stepped out, buttoning his suit coat as he did so.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to envelop him a quick hug. "It's so good to see you. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it on time."

"Well," the Doctor said, straightening his suit, "it does get a bit difficult to keep track sometimes, but I always try to be on time for our meetings."

Hermione frowned, the word 'meetings' floating gloomily through her head. She hoped by now the times she and the Doctor spent together meant more to him than a simple get together. Trying to brighten back up, Hermione cleared her throat and gestured to the kitchen.

"Want to help me?" she asked, hiding her frown. "I'm putting the final touches on our dessert."

"I'd love to," the Doctor replied, clapping his hands. As they entered the kitchen, the Doctor paused and took in the sight. "Are those what I think they are?"

Hermione picked up one of the biscuits she'd finished earlier. "Jammy Dodgers," she said, holding out the biscuit. "Do you want one?"

"My favourite!" Taking the biscuit, he took a healthy bite and moaned, eyes closing in pleasure. "These are wonderful, Hermione."

"Thank you," she said, picking up her spreader to finish putting the raspberry jam on the shortbread. "I made them especially for you after you mentioned loving them a few years ago."

Finishing off his treat, the Doctor hurried forward to see if there were any others ready to be eaten. "You always have the best treats. I usually only carry bananas and Jelly Babies in my coat."

Laughing, Hermione handed over another biscuit to the Doctor. "I know, and that is why when we get together you always have a good meal." She watched as the Doctor took the Jammy Dodger and ate that one too. "Want to help me finish this batch?"

"Sure," the Doctor replied before snagging another biscuit and causing Hermione to laugh again.

Later, after they'd finished making the Jammy Dodgers and having dinner, Hermione and the Doctor stood inside the TARDIS talking about years past. "We had some good times over the years," Hermione said, her fingers trailing over the console.

"I was thinking," the Doctor began, rubbing the back of his head. "I know we always agreed to keep our relationship that of friends, but I was wondering if maybe…"

When he trailed off, Hermione's heart leapt. "What were you wondering?" she asked, voice quiet as she took a step toward the Doctor.

The Doctor delicately tucked a wayward curl behind Hermione's ear. "I thought maybe this time you might like to come with me when I leave. What do you say? Travel all of time and space?"

Relief flooded Hermione, and she gently placed her hands on his narrow hips. "I thought you would never ask," she murmured, smiling up at the Doctor.

Reaching out, the Doctor grabbed hold of the handle on the TARDIS console. Meeting Hermione's gaze, he said, "Allons-y," before flipping it downward, and jerking them through time and space.

Hermione squealed with delight, but the sound was abruptly cut off as the Doctor kissed her lips. After years of yearning and flirting, Hermione was thrilled the Doctor had chosen to bring her along on his adventures this time. It was a dream come true, and she couldn't wait to see what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
